


Reddie AU

by TheTrashMan09



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bisexual Eddie Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak Has a Crush, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Little Shit, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Tease, Gay Richie Tozier, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Richie Tozier Flirts, Richie Tozier Has a Big Dick, Richie Tozier Has a Crush, Richie Tozier Has a Crush on Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier Has a Hair-Pulling Kink, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is Whipped, Richie Tozier is a Mess, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrashMan09/pseuds/TheTrashMan09
Summary: HI. I HAVE AN AU ON IG LOL. AND SOOO, YEAH. SAY HI.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 18





	Reddie AU

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happened when Luis was having a break down about how his brothers a god.

Eddie slumped back in the bed, looking over at the boy he'd be crushing on for the last nine months, his heart was in his throat and he was starting to panic, how bad had he fucked up?

He mumbled; lump stuck in his throat. "Uh...are you mad...I'm sorry I just thought it would be like uh...cool."

"Hm? Sorry, what?" Richie questioned, snapping back into reality.

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable..." Eddie mumbled, bringing his knees to chest, mentally scolding himself for pushing Richie.

“Uncomfortable? For saying you'd- no- I'm just trying to...you want to put your mouth? On my dick?" Richie questioned, turning his head to the boy.

"Uh yeah...but seriously! You gotta shower before it! I swear I'm not putting it-"

"Got it! Got it! I'll uh- I'll be back in like twenty minutes!" Richie announced, rather quickly getting up.

Within a couple of minutes, he was back. Clean and squeaky. Everywhere.

"I uh, I got soap in my dick... it really burned...so," Richie said a bit awkwardly, kicking his feet around, in case anyone was keeping up. Richie had been single since he was seventeen, he had just gotten out of his toxic relationship with his ex. And he hadn’t dated or done anything with anyone even close to sex.

Richie was somehow still a virgin, cause of his magic of chit-chat he never had to actually have anything in him, or put anything in someone else. Yet.

Eddie nodded, patting the spot next to him. “Uh…I’ve never done anything like this?” He admitted, dropping his head to look at the floor.

“Really? I thought you just went around blowing guys left, right and centre? But y’know…never kissing, that’s just too gay.” Richie joked, trying to lighten the mood. He dropped down in the spot on the bed. Crossing his legs, on instinct.

“I just…don't expect like, the best thing alive.” Eddie mumbled, his eyes staying locked on a stain in the carpet… ‘huh, that’s never been there before,’ He thought to himself, trying to ease his nerves.

Richie turned to face the boy. “Pfft, Eds…my ex tried to bite my dick off. Just, don’t use too much teeth.” He joked, nudging him ever so lightly with his elbow. “I’m kidding…anything you do will be good, ok? Uh…you really don’t have to by the way,”

Eddie turned his head to the boy with big brown eyes, god they just made him melt. “Yeah…I’ll uh, I’ll try my best…”

Richie leaned in, cupping the boy’s face to support him, slowly tracing his thumb around. “You’ll do great…how about, we start with like uh! Kissing! Cause you’re insanely good at that.”

Eddie nodded, shutting his eyes without hesitation, slowly leaning in to seal their lips together. Fixing together like puzzle pieces that moved, cause the kiss didn’t stay soft for long. Richie could feel how nervous Eddie was, from his hands sweating to the light shaking, that didn’t give it away…Richie could just feel it.

Richie pulled back, his hands tracing around the other man’s waist. “Uh! So! So…by the way! You really don’t have to- Like you’re allowed to stop? I could be like…about to fucking bust and you could just plop off and be like “nah,” and that’d be completely fine! I just like…do what you want?”

Eddie let out a small laugh, before pressing a soft kiss onto Richie's plump, rather sweet tasting lips, he pulled away, brushing a loose curl behind his ear before nodding. “Got it, now uh…”

Eddies eyebrows knitted together as his eye focused on a somewhat noticeable bulge in Richie's pants, ‘ _now how to do that?.._ ’ he questioned in his mind, but he didn’t want to ask.

He got off the bed, ‘ _how do they do it in porn?_ ’ He moved Richie's legs open, placing himself in between his thighs.

“Are you hard?” Eddie asked, bluntly. But when it hit him that he really just said that, his entire face got beat red. ‘ _Great sexy talk Eddie!_ ’ He mentally scolded himself.

“Uh…yeah,” Richie answered, leaning back on his arms to get more comfortable. “You’re uh…really hot. Y’know…”

Eddie nodded, leaning in a bit more, his hands fumbling around with his zipper, they were so fucking shaky he was having such troubles, but before he could throw his hands back in annoyance, clean hands wrapped around his, and a loud “zip” went through the room.

Richie laughed, watching Eddie fuck around with his pants, finally feeling looser down there. “You’re welcome,” He joked, obviously. He lifted his hips as the boy in front of him rolled his eyes, pulling the pair of jeans down.

Eddies eyes widened as he was greeted by the tent in Richies rather…tight boxers. ‘ _Wow_.’ Was all he could think, that was all. His mind was almost completely blank until he heard a fake cough.

“Uh…staring rude, you know…” Richie groaned, rolling his head back. “Just- I know it’s not like, big but-“

“It’s not big?! Are you on crack?!” Eddie blurted out, not expecting to sounds so eager. “I mean…it’s just uh- it’s-“

Richie flashed a fake grin, scuffing up the boy’s messy curls. “Aw, you know how to flatter me, baby,” His hands slowly gazing down the boy’s cheek as it dropped off his jawline. “You look really good,”

Eddie rolled his eyes, finally gripping onto the boy’s boxers to yank them down. “Shut up.” His hands rather quickly pulled down, ripping the fabric that was hugging the boy’s hips down to his thighs.

As mentioned, Eddie hadn’t done anything like this before. Never. So, he truly didn’t expect something to come flying out at him. He ducked back a little as Richies cock hit his stomach, ‘ _so…he really was hard,_ ’ He thought to himself.

He looked at it for a couple of seconds, it was mesmerizing. Well, in Eddie's mind. He went to reach forward but wasn’t sure if that was the right move…so his hand simply stopped.

“Uh, what do I um…do? Exactly?” Eddie questioned, rather quietly.

“Oh! Uh…give me your hand,” Richie said, using his free hand to wrap around the other boys. “Have you ever…like? Jerked off?”

Eddies face went completely red as he dropped his head on the boy’s thigh laughing, his small snickers fading out as he nodded. “Yes, Richie…I’ve jerked off before.”

“Oh! Uh! Start with that…like- Oh!” Richie bit his lip rather quickly, feeling Eddie's hand slowly thumb his tip. His thumb pressing in, causing a rather loud moan to escape Richie's mouth, echoing through the room.

Eddies head shot up, eyes widening as he mumbled. “Do you like it?..”

“Fuck- yeah, I really do.”

Eddie nodded, looking back down to focus on his task, at hand. ( _wink wink, nudge nudge_ ) He slipped his hand up and down, bringing down some of the already forming pre-cum to spread up and down it.

“Mm- Fuck, ok! Enough pre-time! Suck time!” Richie moaned, throwing his head back.

Eddie laughed, his head dropping to the side as a smirk grew across his lips. “You’re dicks good, but not that good.” He joked; his hand started to speed up.

Richie groaned, trying to force any moans to go down his throat. “Oh, how you flatter me- you might as well say “Oh Mr wolf! What a big dick you have!”.” ( _EHEM, LIV. YOU DID THIS_ )

Eddies faced flushed with red, a short giggle coming out. “Oh my god- Wolf fetish much?”

“Whatever gets you to gobble it up,” ( _B L A M E L I V._ ) He exhaled, way too shakily. His hands tracing down to touch Eddies face.

Eddie let out another laugh, but then a beep dinged from both of there phones, then another. Eddie rolled his eyes, taking a small glance at there phones. “It’s the group chat?..”

“I can message back?” Richie suggested, but Eddie shook his head rather quickly at that suggestion. He moved in closer, trying to figure out what option he should start with.

“No- don’t…just, ignore it.”

With that, he slowly licked a stripe up Richie's dick, practically punching the breath out of him as his eyes slammed shut.

“Was that good?” Eddie questioned.

“Yes-“ Richie answered, really quickly. It came out raspy and choked, but Eddie heard it. He nodded up at the boy, leaning in to lick his tongue around the tip.

He leaned in closer, start to take it in his mouth. He worked up and down slowly, and Richies urges to buck his hips became a little too strong, but he had the littlest amount of self-control that came with how much he cared about Eddie…so he tried. Really hard.

And that self-control was really tested when the wet, warm and inviting around his dick start to lick. In Richie's mind, he deserved a cookie for how good he was being. But he didn’t control his mouth, god did he moan.

He was called trashmouth for a reason, muttering words like “fuck,” “holy Christ,” and at one point he practically screamed “shit titty”. That was Eddie's personal favourite, as it was so funny. Gave him a little laugh, which didn’t help with how much Richie was loving his mouth.

Before Richie could really think, his hips bucked on instinct, causing the other man to jump back, his hand still pumping up and down. “Fuck-“ He gasped up, using his free hand to rub his throat. “That- don’t…”

“Shit- fuck, sorry Eds- I…I truly didn’t mean to, I won’t do it again! But you’re like…really good.” He admitted, leaning in to comfort the boy.

Eddie nodded, tears filling his eyes and slipping down his cheeks. “Got it, thanks…” He wasn’t crying because he didn’t want to do it. He was crying cause that fucking hurt.

But he pushed the pain back leaning back in, Richie's dick was wet enough so he didn’t waste much time to go in.

He gained a decent pace of going up and down, Richie's hands even sneaking around the back of his hair, gripping onto the soft ocean that his hands were blessed with, the grip around his hair rather tight. Was even starting to give Eddie a headache, but he was a bit too focused to care for once.

But then, their phones started going _OFF_. Way too fast past and much too erratic, Eddie groaned pulling back. “Can you tell them to fuck off- I swear…” His lips were wet and drool was dripping out of his mouth…among with other things.

Richie nodded, leaning over as something sealed back around his cock. Causing his text to not be the smartest or the most well put, but hopefully, it’d do something. Until banging started running off the door.

“ _Richie! I need you to drive me to the hospital right now! Rose is in labour!_ ”


End file.
